Accidentally on Purpose
by glenncoco4
Summary: Why did they really get new hair cuts?


_A/N: Hair cut for everyone!_

* * *

The partners stride into the bullpen, Kensi going straight to her desk and her husband walking up behind his desk mate to throw his bag onto his own desk.

Once the detective settles into his seat, Sam turns to him to ask him about the game but has to do a double take. He looks to Kensi and then back to Deeks. "Deeks, what happened to your hair?"

The now not so shaggy blonde huffs, looking straight at his wife with disbelief in his eyes. "My wife here said she 'accidentally' fell asleep with gum in her mouth."

"But she doesn't even like to chew gum." The team leader spurts out and then turns to his desk mate with a knowing look in his eyes.

Kensi makes her way around her desk past Callen and briefly stops, giving her now shorter blonde haired love an innocent grin as she makes her way to the coffee station.

Deeks swivels in his chair, watching her every move. "I know."

"I told you I had heartburn and chewing gum helps." She spouts, continuing to add sugar to her coffee. "And would you please stop staring at my ass?"

"What, with all your hair gone I now have a perfect view and I hate to waste it."

"My hair wasn't even long enough to cover it before."

He locks onto her gaze as she strides over to him, and sits down on his lap. "Well then how about I'm your husband and it's my job."

She does just what she needs to distract him from his suspicions of premeditation and threads her fingers through his golden locks, remorse clear in her beautiful mismatched orbs. "I really am sorry."

"Are you really?" His hand finds the small of her back, his fingers tracing small soothing circles across her skin. Cerulean blues now challenging mismatched pools of chocolate.

"Okay, maybe 80% sorry, 20% not sorry."

"Mmmhmm."

Her eyebrows raise and her lips pinch, doing her best to alleviate his skepticism and maintain her innocence. "I love you."

"I guess I love you, too."

"You guess?" The fingers that were playing with his locks, now wrapped around the strands and playfully tug.

"Okay! Okay! I love you with everything that I am."

"That's what I thought."

He smiles at her. He can't help it. Even though she may have on accidentally on purpose left gum in her mouth when they went to bed, which led to it getting stuck in his hair so that he had to cut a few inches off, his heart melts that much more. "At least now we can coordinate hair styles."

"I don't think so, babe."

He shrugs at her rejection. Hey, at least he tried.

The brunette stand up out of his lap, her brow furrows at the the scene in the bullpen or the lack there of. "Where'd Sam and Callen go?"

Deeks spins around in his chair to see that their colleges have vanished.

Kensi starts to sniff the air as if her nostrils are being assaulted by something. "Babe, do you smell that?"

He inhales the air around him, wondering what she could possibly be smelling. "No, what?"

"I'm getting some remanence of jealousy."

His eyes grow a shade darker as the words leave her lips. "I'm so hot for you right now."

A smile spread to her face at how easy it is to get her husband so hot and bothered. Boy if they were at home the things she would let him do to her, but they're not. She bites her lower lip, seductively staring into his eyes.

Their silent conversation is interrupted when they hear the meerkats come down the stairs, but not before she sends him a wink and walks back over to her desk with an extra sway in her hips.

"Keep it in your pants, Deeks." The distinctive voice that belongs to one Sam Hanna, sounds from the top of the stairs.

"Me?!"

"No, not you." He points to the brunette who's grinning like a cheshire cat. "Her."

Kensi's mouth gapes open in shock. Meanwhile her husband's now the one grinning like a cheshire cat. "Yeah, Deeks, keep it in your pants."

"Okay, I'll remember that." She pooches her lips out and raises her eyebrows.

"What? No, baby, wait. I was just playing."

"I think I'm gonna get bean burritos tonight for dinner."

His eyes go wide when he remembers the last time they had burritos for dinner.

_They're finally settled in bed and he's just about to reach over and turn the lamp off when she swiftly grabs the top of the sheet and pulls it over his head, trapping him in a shell of fabric. He sees her lower half that's trapped with him and laughs as she backs her ass up closer to his body. _

_She can hear his laughter and smiles herself, because he has no idea what's about to come full force towards him. _

_"__OH GOD! KENSI, WHAT THE HELL?"_

_He tries to get out, but she keeps a tight hold of the sheet. _

_"__My eyebrows!"_

_Suddenly she feels his hands wrap around her ankles and gets pulled towards him, loosening her grip on the sheet. He pins her to the mattress, a poignant glare gracing his features. _

_The dazzling smile that spreads to her face as he stares down at her can't be helped. "How do you like me now?"_

_"__I can't believe you just turtled me."_

_"__I can't believe you drank my last screwdriver."_

"Kensi Marie, love of my life, please, I beg you." He looks pleadingly at his wife. God how he doesn't want another episode of the gassy inferno that was their bedroom that night.

"I could be convinced."

"I wanna draw you naked."

Callen's foot reaches the last step and immediately pivots to go back up the stairs. His partner mirroring his actions. "And we're outta here."

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading!_


End file.
